The Invasion! Part 2
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: In the final episode of "The Sushi Pack Arc", Tako, Ikura and Wasabi try to find a way to escape from their prison cell. Meanwhile, Kani is forced to fight Maguro who is under Lord Vyce’s control! _________________________ Lord Vyce is seen in his office, until some aliens enter with Kani who is bound with tape. Alien 12: Your majesty, we found this crab girl roaming in the laundry room. What should we do with her? Lord Vyce: Send her to "The Games". Lord Vyce pushes a button causing the entire office to descend into a massive arena with a bunch of aliens in the audience. Lord Vyce: Attention, my minions! We are having this contestant (Kani), participate in another round of "The Games"! She will be put against an opponent and the two will fight to the death! Her opponent will be here shortly! Now, let the games begin! Kani is released and kicked into the arena. She gets up and notices a door opening. Maguro exits the door. Kani: MAGURO?!? No. What has he done to you?!? Lord Vyce: Now. FIGHT! Lord Vyce laughs evily as Maguro sets her sights on Kani... Meanwhile. Tako is seen struggling to pull off the bars. Tako: Come on! Open, you son of a b****! Tako loses grip and he flies into a wall. Ikura: It’s no use! He made the bars out of obsidian! Wasabi: Mustard! (True!) Tako: Well, we need to stop Lord Vyce before he takes over the city! Ikura finds a nearby sledgehammer. Ikura: Yes! I think we found our way out! Ikura grabs the sledgehammer and hits the bars, breaking them. Tako: YES! WE’RE FREE- Suddenly, bars made out of bedrock shift into place, locking them in again. Tako: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! Meanwhile. At the arena, the alien audience cheers as Maguro brings to activate her powers. Kani: Maguro! They’re the enemy! Not me! Maguro shoots at Kani, but she dodges it. Kani: Maguro! Lord Vyce is making you do this! Maguro: HOLD STILL! Maguro telekinetically rips off a pillar and throws it at Kani, but she smashes it. Kani: Maguro! Please stop this! Maguro: NO! Maguro grabs several aliens and throws them at Kani as she slices apart several of them. Maguro: JUST DIE ALREADY! Kani: Sorry, Maguro. But you leave me no choice! Kani lunges at Maguro and smacks her with her arm. Maguro: YOU’VE DONE IT NOW! Maguro and Kani begin fighting as the audience cheers. Lord Vyce: Yes! The match has started for real! Meanwhile. Back at the cell, Wasabi tries to break open the window. He succeeds, only for the outside of the ship to try to suck them out. Ikura: OH S***! Tako grabs a nearby bed and seals the window with it. Wasabi: Mustard! (Sorry about that!) Ikura: Well, that didn’t work. Meanwhile. At the docking station, some aliens are seen watching another ship land in the docking station. The ship then opens and one of the aliens head to it. Suddenly, the alien gets frozen. Alien 15: INTRUDERS! The aliens shoot at the ship as Sunny, Meggy, Tari, Firestar and Ice Man exit. Eventually, the five kill all the aliens. Meggy: Ok! Lord Vyce should be in here, right? Sunny: Yes! Tari: Ok! Let me check! Tari scans her database and activates a hologram of the map for the ship. Tari: Apparently, Lord Vyce is inside his office. We should just follow those halls. Firestar: Nice! The five head off. Meanwhile. Kani continues fighting Maguro. Eventually, Maguro throws another pillar at Kani and she dodges it, destroying the wall behind them. Lord Vyce: Sweet! They’re going to fight throughout the ship! I’m heading to the security room! Lord Vyce activates a device causing him to teleport into the security room where he watches Kani and Maguro make their way into a boiler room. Kani: Listen, Maguro! This isn’t you! Maguro: I SAID DIE! Maguro grabs a nearby mop and hits Kani with it’s end. Kani: OW! Maguro telekinetically grabs Kani and bashes her into a wall repeatably before throwing her through a door before following. Meanwhile. Sunny and the others head through a hallway. They end up entering another room and come across the prison cell. Tako: Guys! Over here! Ikura: Let us out! Ice Man freezes the bars before Sunny blasts the bars, destroying them. Wasabi: Mustard! (Yes!) Tako: Thanks! Ikura: Now we need to find Kani and Maguro! The eight leave. Meanwhile. Kani and Maguro eventually end up entering a massive control room. Maguro: ENOUGH! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE! Maguro kicks Kani onto one of the panels and tries to crush her with a piece of machinery. Kani quickly moves out of the way and it lands on the panel, destroying it. The entire ship begins to flip over, causing Kani and Maguro to fall onto the ceiling. The two continue fighting until the ship turns back over and the two fall back to the ground. Kani: I’m telling you, Maguro! You need to snap out of it! Maguro: NEVER! Kani: Sorry about this! Maguro lunges at Kani, but she grabs a nearby rod and stabs Maguro in the knee. Maguro: AGH! SON OF A B****! Maguro falls to the ground, but telekinetically grabs a nearby computer and throws it at Kani. She quickly knocks it away and it smashes into a light, causing it to fall and land on the control panel, causing it to overheat. Maguro then gets up. Maguro: TIME TO DIE! Maguro lunges at Kani, but she dodges and Maguro accidentally touches the burning panel, burning her. Maguro: AGH! IT BURNS! Suddenly, Maguro’s eyes start to flicker, but turn back to red. Kani: Now I know how to free you! Maguro: COME HERE! Maguro grabs Kani, but Kani grabs Maguro and forces her towards the console, burning her. Maguro: NNOOOOOO!!!! Maguro falls to the ground and her eyes turn back to normal. Maguro: I-I just tried to kill you. Kani: It’s fine, Maguro. It was against your will. Maguro: But still! Lord Vyce just injected me with something and forced me to attack you! Kani: Well, at least you’re no longer controlled. Maguro: Thanks. Kani and Maguro leave. Meanwhile. Lord Vyce is seen in his office. Lord Vyce: I can’t believe this! Maguro escaped from my control! Lord Vyce throws his desk at an alien. Lord Vyce: I need to stop them before they ruin my plan! Meanwhile. Tako and the others head into a hallway just as Maguro and Kani exit. Tako: Found you! Ikura: Hi! Kani: Hey! Sunny: So where were you? Kani: Well, Maguro kind of got controlled by Lord Vyce, but I freed her. Ikura: Ok! Tako: Well, now let’s go stop Lord Vyce! Everyone enters Lord Vyce’s office. Lord Vyce: YOU! ALL OF YOU! Lord Vyce shakes with fury, but becomes ominously calm. Lord Vyce: Oh, what I’m gonna do to you. (Painting) I’m so angry! First, I’m going to break every bone in your body. Yeah. Then, I’m gonna tear your faces off. Sunny: What is this? A Ren and Stimpy knockoff? Lord Vyce: BE QUIET! Next, I’m gonna tear your arms out of your sockets! Tako: Ok. I think that’s enough. Lord Vyce: Anyways. You want to stop my plan to take over the Earth? Study closely... Lord Vyce pulls out a ray gun and fires at them, but they avoid the blast. Ice Man: He’s got a ray gun! We need to destroy it! Firestar shoots fire at Lord Vyce, but he deflects it. Firestar: S***! Maguro: This is for brainwashing me! Maguro grabs a nearby table and throws it at Lord Vyce. He gets hit and drops the ray gun. Lord Vyce: OW! Kani: Quick! The ray gun! Wasabi shoots fire at the ray gun, destroying it. Lord Vyce: NO! Tako: Nice shot, Wasabi! Wasabi: Heh. Mustard. (Thanks!) Lord Vyce: You fools will never thwart my schemes! Lord Vyce destroys part of the wall and runs off. Tako: Don’t let him get away! The others chase Lord Vyce throughout the ship. Lord Vyce runs into a room, shuts the door behind himself and begins barricading it. However, he turns around to see Tako and the others are helping him build the barricade. Lord Vyce screams and bursts through the door. Ikura: AFTER HIM! Lord Vyce runs up a staircase. The others enter the elevator and reach the top floor before Lord Vyce. Eventually, they corner him inside of a control room. Lord Vyce: No! Cornered! Tako: We got you now. Nowhere to run. Lord Vyce laughs. Maguro: What’s so funny? Lord Vyce: That’s what you think! Lord Vyce pushes a button. AI: Activating self destruct sequence. Kani: WHAT?!? Tari: HE’S ABOUT TO BLOW UP THE SHIP! Lord Vyce pushes another button, causing an escape pod to emerge. Lord Vyce enters it and it shuts. Lord Vyce: You may have ruined my plans, but I will be back! We will meet again! Lord Vyce laughs evilly as the escape pod is ejected from the ship and flies off into space. Wasabi: Mustard! (Come back here!) Tako: Forget about him! We need to get off this ship! Everyone quickly heads through the halls and eventually reach the docking station. Tako: Into the ship! Tako and the others enter the ship and fly off as Lord Vyce’s ship explodes. They land back on Earth and witness everyone fighting back against the aliens and driving them into retreat. Ice Man: Well, at least the aliens are being ran off the planet. All off the aliens run into their ships and fly off. Wasabi: Mustard? (But what about Lord Vyce?) Tako: Forget him. We’ll have to fight him another time. Meanwhile. In space, Lord Vyce is in his escape pod, flying into space. Lord Vyce: Wow! I can’t believe I actually got away with that! Those Sushi Packs will regret having messed with me- Suddenly, the pod flies into a wave of asteroids. Lord Vyce: AHH!!! ASTEROID FIELD! Lord Vyce screams as the pod crashes into several asteroids and is sent spinning uncontrollably into space. A few days later. At the park in front of the town hall, everyone in Pensacola are seen cheering as the Sushi Pack are seen standing at a stage in front of them. Crash: Attention, city of Pensacola! I am here to inform you that recent alien attack on our city has been stopped by these heroes! Tako: Thanks, Guys! Wasabi: Mustard! (Same!) Crash: Ever since they stopped the invasion, it looks likes these five have became the latest in the line of heroes protecting Pensacola! Everyone cheers. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Unfortunately, my trip to the Bahamas has ended, but besides that, the city of Pensacola are celebrating the arrival of a gang of new heroes for stopping an alien attack led by the overlord, Lord Vyce! Who knows what things these new guys might do for our city? Crash: So, um. What’s your name? Tako: It’s Tako. The Sushi Pack show their names on their feet. Crash: Cool! So, what is your team called? Tako: Well... We’re the Sushi Pack! The entire crowd cheers. The next day. The Sushi Pack are seen at Sportsters with the others. Parappa: Wow, Guys! You just stopped an alien invasion and became heroes! Tako: I know! Maguro: Looks like this city might have a lot to offer! Sunny: Well, when I first had to experience the city, I’d suggest to start adjusting to things in the city. Meggy and Tari helped me out back then. Ikura: We’ll be sure to take your advice! Suddenly, gunshots are heard. Kani: What is that? The Sushi Pack exit and witness four people loading weapons into a van. Dr. Volter: Yes! This will be perfect for our boss (Toonami1997)! The Lich: Agreed! Mr. Wither: Soon, the city will be ours! Glow: Yes! No one will stand in our way! The four enter the van and drive off. Tako: Well, guys. Looks like it’s up to us to stop that van! Maguro: Right! Kani: Well, we’ll see you later! Parappa: Bye! Wasabi: Mustard! (See ya!) The Sushi Pack run off as they pursue the van and the screen fades to black. __________________________ __________________________ Trivia * This marked the final episode in "The Sushi Pack Arc!". * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Sushi Pack Arc! Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Vyce Aliens Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Iron Flower Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Dr. Volter Episodes Category:Mr. Wither Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Toonami1997 Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Lich Boss Episodes Category:Glow the Malicious Episodes